The present invention relates to material provided for lawn and garden edging. Lawn edging is typically used to provide a sharp line between two areas of diverse plant growth in a lawn. In the past a variety of edging systems have been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,021 discloses a sheet metal edging. While sheet metal is flexible and inexpensive it tends to corrode quickly, particularly in this application where lawn and garden fertilizers are often being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,018 discloses a lawn edging system including stakes used to hold the edging in place. This patent discloses many of the common materials used for edging including molded or extruded plastic and aluminum extrudate. Each of these materials has problems. Most plastics hold up well in ground contact, but do not hold up well when exposed to UV light from the sun and to freezing conditions. Lawn edging must also be tough because lawn and garden equipment such as lawn mowers and bladed lawn edgers are often used right up next to the edging material. Most plastics are not tough enough to last more than a few seasons in this kind of abusive environment. While aluminum is tougher then plastic, it must be coated to look good and resist the corrosion of fertilizers. The coating system usually fails after just a few seasons.
It is therefore desirable to have a lawn edging system that is attractive, tough, corrosion and UV resistant, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to install.